In general, an intake/exhaust valve opening/closing driving device of a vehicle engine operates an intake/exhaust valve by rotating a cam in response to each valve opening/closing using a timing belt. The cam is in contact with the intake/exhaust valve opening/closing driving device and rotates by driving a cam pulley connected with a crank pulley.
For the intake/exhaust valve opening/closing driving device, an opening/closing time adjusting device has been used to variably adjust the opening/closing time based on a changed load condition of a vehicle combustion engine determined by an electronic control unit (ECU).
However, the intake/exhaust valve opening/closing driving device in the related art has a complex mechanical design, and thus has a limit in decreasing the weight of the engine. Particularly, since the intake/exhaust valve opening/closing driving device has a complex connection between the mechanisms, the adjustment of an opening/closing time according to a load condition is not accurate.
A technology in which a magnetic field is formed to drive a valve by applying a voltage to a coil without a cam has been developed. However, according to this technology, a current flows when the valve is opened, so that heat is generated in the coil, thereby consuming considerate energy.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.